lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Boras Belesku
' Boras Belesku' is the son of Konrad, and Lilia Belesku making him the Boyar of the region of Juten, and the Lord of House Belesku. Boras Belesku has two siblings in the form of Lubina, and Slavina of which his sister Slavina has become the Lady of sorts of Castle Bajna, while his sister Lubina became a hedge knight following the death of her husband fighting Chaos to the east and spends much of her time rallying support for Kizlev in the lands of the West. Boras Belesku never married after the death of a girl he deeply loved as a child, and thus he has no children outside of Jacob Swan of whom he has basically adopted and made his heir. Slavnov Ursenic would come to the aid of Boras Belesku when Boras and his holdings came under assault from the neighboring Boyar in the form of Dimity Sajolad and following the arrival of Slavnov the siege was ended. History Early History Siege of Bajna Slavnov Ursenic would come to the aid of Boras Belesku when Boras and his holdings came under assault from the neighboring Boyar in the form of Dimity Sajolad and following the arrival of Slavnov the siege was ended. Growth See Also : Kizlev : "He became the son none of my wives had ever been able to give me. One swing of his sword told me everything I ever needed to know about the German." : -Boras Belesku When he was finnally delivered to his new master in Kizlev the man in Boras Belesku took one look at him and decided that Jacob was going to be a true warrior. Boras used his wealth built up as a long time trader to turn the broken Jacob Swan into his personal champion. He spent months bringing in a master trainer, and armorer to his estate where he fashioned armor and weapons that Jacob would use. All of this was happening as he was talking up his newest warrior to his people, and he spent a lot of energy making the young Jacob Swan the source of so much hope. While this was going on he was being trained further in the eastern style of fighting, which differed greatly from the very ordered style used in central Europe, and was regaining much of the strength that he had lost after so long as a slave. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Jacob Swan See Also : Jacob Swan Slavnov Ursenic See Also : Slavnov Ursenic Dimity Sajolad See Also : Dimity Sajolad Dimitry Sajolad would first come to meet Boras Belesku when they were younger at the markets of Erengrad where the two got along well enough the two times they met eachother. Brought to a council meeting where both of their parents were attending it would be Dimitry that saw his own parents fight with Boras's parents causing him to hold resentment against House Belesku after his parents were embaressed during the fighting. Category:Jute Category:People Category:Human Category:House Belesku Category:People of Kizlev Category:Patriarch